The present invention relates to a hair dye composition featuring markedly high dyeing power, less color fade over time and a smaller color tone change of the dye even after storage.
Hair dyes can be classified by the dye to be used therefor, or whether they have bleaching action of melanin or not. Typical examples include a two-part permanent hair dye composed of a first part containing an alkali agent, an oxidation dye and a direct dye such as nitro dye and a second part containing an oxidizing agent; and one-part semi-permanent hair dye containing an organic acid or an alkali agent, and a direct dye such as acid dye, basic dye or nitro dye.
The above-described permanent hair dye is however accompanied with the drawbacks that color tone imparted by an oxidation dye is not so vivid and the color of the hair dyed with a vivid-color producing nitro dye ordinarily employed as a direct dye markedly fades over time and becomes dull soon even if the color tone rightly after dyeing is very vivid (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Hei 6-271435).
Recently, hair dyes containing as a direct dye a so-called cationic dye having a cation group contained in their conjugate system have been reported (Japanese Language Laid-Open Publication (PCT) No. Hei 8-507545, 8-501322 or 10-502946, or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Hei 10-194942). They have been found to involve drawbacks that intended dyeing effects are not available owing to decomposition of them caused by mixing, upon hair dyeing, with hydrogen peroxide ordinarily employed as an oxidizing agent; and that when the cation group is incorporated in an azo(xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90N)-based conjugated system, they are unstable to an alkali agent or a reducing agent essentially contained in a permanent hair dye.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hair dye composition featuring high hair dyeing power, less color fade over time and excellent storage stability to permit only a smaller color tone change of the dye after storage.
The present inventors have found that a hair composition containing a cationic dye represented by the below-described formula (1) which is disclosed as a dye for dyeing or printing fiber materials therewith in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Hei 7-166079, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Sho 54-111526, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Sho 49-10215, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Sho 48-923, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Sho 56-76457, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Sho 56-145952, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Hei 7-3177, U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,776, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Hei 9-12914, German Offenlegungsschrift DE-3149047, German Offenlegungsschrift DE-3205647, Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 51-35405, Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 49-4531, Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 49-4530, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Sho 50-5683 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Sho 54-149731; which is known as C.I. 48010, C.I. 48015 (Basic Red 13), C.I. 48020 (Basic Violet 7), C.I. 48030 (Basic Violet 21), C.I. 48035 (Basic Orange 21), C.I. 48040 (Basic Orange 22), C.I. 48055 (Basic Yellow 11), C.I. 48060 (Basic Yellow 21), C.I. 48065 (Basic Yellow 12), C.I. 48100 (Basic Yellow 23), C.I. 48016 (Basic Red 14) or C.I. 48056(Basic Yellow 13); or which is described in xe2x80x9cLiebigs Ann. Chem. 107-121(1981)xe2x80x9d can dye the hair with high dyeing power without causing decomposition of the dye upon hair dying, exhibits excellent light resistance, washing resistance, perspiration resistance, friction resistance and weather resistance, and causes a smaller change in color tone of the dye after storage as compared with that rightly after preparation because the dye exists in the composition stably.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is thus provided a hair dye composition comprising, as a direct dye, a compound represented by the following formula (1): 
[wherein, R1 and R2 each independently represents a hydrogen atom or a C1-6 alkyl group which may have a substituent,
A represent a group of the following formula (2): 
(in which, R3, R4 and R5 each independently represents a C1-6 alkyl group which may have a substituent, or R4 and R1 may be coupled together to form a cyclic structure, and benzene ring a1 may have a substituent other than a sulfonic acid group or may be condensed with an aromatic ring), or a group of the following formula (3): 
(in which, W represents an aralkyl group, a carbamoylalkyl group or a group xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94NR6R7 (in which R6 and R7 each independently represents a C1-6 alkyl group which may have a substituent, an aromatic group which may have a substituent or a heterocyclic group which may have a substituent, or R6 and R7 may form a heterocyclic ring together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, and T represents a divalent linear C1-4 hydrocarbon group which may have a substituent), and pyridine ring a2 may be condensed with an aromatic ring),
B represents a group represented by the formula xe2x80x94Z1, xe2x80x94NR8xe2x80x94Z1 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Z2 
(in which Z1 represents an aromatic or heterocyclic aromatic group which may have a substituent, R8 represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-4 alkyl group which may have a substituent or an aromatic group which may have a substituent or R8 and Z1 may be coupled together to form a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic group which may have a substituent, and Z2 represents a divalent group obtained by removing two hydrogen atoms from the methylene group on the ring of a heterocyclic aromatic compound which may have a substituent,
with the proviso that when A is a group of the formula (2), B represents the group xe2x88x92Z1, and Z1 represents an aromatic group or, when A is a group of the formula (2), B represents the group xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Z2, Z2 represents an indolinidene group and n does not stand for 0, the aromatic or indolinidene group has at least one substituent represented by the formula: xe2x80x94NR9R10 (in which R9 represents a C1-4 alkyl group having as a substituent a chlorine atom or a cyano, acylamino, alkoxy, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino or trimethylammoniumyl group, or a phenyl group which may have a substituent and R10 represents a C1-6 alkyl group which may have a substituent),
n stands for an integer of 1 to 3 when B represents the group xe2x80x94Z1 or group xe2x80x94NR8xe2x80x94Z1 and n stands for an integer of 0 to 3 when B represents the group xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Z2; and
Y31 represents an anion.
In the formula (1), examples of the C1-6 alkyl group represented by R1 or R2 include methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, isopropyl, isobutyl and isopentyl groups. R1 and R2 may be the same or different. Examples of the substituent which may be possessed by them include cyano group, chlorine atom, hydroxyl group, amino group, methoxy group and diethylamino group. When B stands for the group xe2x80x94Z1 or xe2x80x94NR8xe2x80x94Z1, particularly preferred as n is 1, while when B stands for the group xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Z2, 0 or 1 is particularly preferred. When B stands for the group xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Z2, 0 is most preferred as n because of stability to an oxidizing agent, particularly to hydrogen peroxide.
In the formula (1), when A represents a group of the formula (2), examples of the C1-6 alkyl group represented by R3, R4 or R5 include methyl ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, isopropyl, isobutyl and isopentyl groups. R3, R4 and R5 may be the same or different. R4 and R1 may form a cyclic structure together with two adjacent carbon atoms and as such a cyclic structure, 5xe2x80x94 to 7-membered ones are preferred. R3, R4 or R5 may have, as a substituent, a sulfonic acid group or salt thereof, cyano group, chlorine atom, hydroxyl group, amino group, alkoxy group, monoalkylamino group, dialkylamino group, trimethylammoniumyl group, oxo group, carbamoyl group, carboxy group or aryl group.
Examples of the substituent which may be possessed by benzene ring a1 in the formula (2) include C1-6 alkyl groups which may be substituted with a hydroxyl group, C1-6 alkoxy groups, halogen atoms, C2-7 alkoxycarbonyl groups, carboxy group or salts thereof, C1-6 acylamino groups, amino group which may be substituted with one or two C1-6 alkyl groups which may be substituted with a hydroxyl group, nitro group, hydroxyl group, and C1-6 acyl groups. This a1 may be cyclocondensed with an aromatic ring and a naphthalene ring may be mentioned as such a condensed ring.
In the formula (1), when A is the group (3), examples of the aralkyl group represented by W include benzyl, 1-phenethyl and 2-phenethyl groups, while those of the carbamoylalkyl group include carbamoylethyl.
In the formula (1), when A is the group (3) and W is the group xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94NR6R7, examples of the C1-6 alkyl group represented by R6 or R7 include methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, isopropyl, isobutyl and isopentyl groups, those of the aromatic group include phenyl and naphthyl, and those of the heterocyclic group include imidazolyl and triazolyl. R6 and R7 may be the same or different, or the group xe2x80x94NR6R7 may be quaternized. In this group, R6 and R7 may form a heterocyclic ring, together with the adjacent nitrogen atom. As such a heterocyclic ring, pyrrolidine, piperidine, morpholine, piperazine, imidazole, triazole and pyridinium rings may be mentioned by way of example. R6 or R7 may have a substituent such as phenyl group, cyano group, chlorine atom, hydroxyl group, amino group, methoxy group, diethylamino group or a group of the following formula: 
In the formula (3), the divalent linear C1-4 hydrocarbon group represented by T is, for example, a methylene, ethylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene or propylene group, with the ethylene or trimethylene group being particularly preferred. T may have, for example, a methyl, ethyl, phenyl, benzyl or hydroxyl group as a substituent.
In the formula (3), pyridine ring a2 may be substituted with an aromatic ring and examples of such a condensed heterocyclic ring include quinoline and isoquinoline rings.
In the formula (1), as a group represented by A, groups of the formula (2) are preferred because of stability to an oxidizing agent, particularly to hydrogen peroxide.
In the formula (1), B represents the group xe2x80x94Z1, xe2x80x94NR8xe2x80x94Z1 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Z2. Examples of xe2x80x94Z1 include groups of the following formulas: 
These Z1 may have, as a substituent, halogen atom, hydroxyl group, cyano group, C1-8 alkyl group which may have a substituent, C1-8 alkoxy group which may have a substituent, amino group which may have a substituent, phenyl group which may have a substituent or a group of the formula: Axe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94 (in which A and Z1 have the same meanings as described above and D represents a group xe2x80x94NHCONHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x2xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94 (in which Dxe2x80x2 represents an alkylene, phenylene or naphthylene group)). When Z1 represents an aromatic group, it contains at least one xe2x80x94NR9R10.
Examples of the substituent for the alkyl or alkoxyl group which may be substituted for Z1 include cyano group, chlorine atom, dialkylamino group and trialkylammmoniumyl group. Examples of the substituent for the amino group which may be substituted for Z1 include alkyl and aryl groups. These substituents may be substituted, for example, with an aryl group, an alkoxy group, an alkyl group, a chlorine atom, a cyano group, an amino group, a monoalkylamino group, a dialkylamino group or a trialkylammoniumyl group.
As xe2x80x94Z1, preferred are the following groups: 
R8 is, for example, a hydrogen atom or a methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, phenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl or 4-methoxyphenyl group.
As xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Z2, following groups represented by the formula (5) or (6) can be mentioned by way of example: 
As a substituent which may be possessed by Z2, C1-6 alkyl groups and the like can be mentioned. These alkyl groups may have a substituent similar to that exemplified as the substituent which may be possessed by R3, R4 or R5. When Z2 represents an indolinidene group and n does not stand for 0, the indolinidene group have at least one group xe2x80x94NR9R10.
Among the compounds represented by the formula (1), preferred for stability to an oxidizing agent, particularly to hydrogen peroxide are those wherein when A is represented by the formula (2), B is represented by a group of the formula xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Z2, and n stands for 0, the group of the formula xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Z2 is a group substituted, at a specific position of the formula (5) or (6), by an alkyl group, that is a group of the following formula (7): 
[wherein, R11, R12 and R13 each independently represents a C1-6 alkyl group which may have a substituent, and a benzene ring a3 may have a substituent other than a sulfonic acid group or may be cyclocondensed with an aromatic ring].
In short, compounds having a group of the formula (2) as A, a group of the formula (7) as B and 0 as n are most preferred for stability to an oxidizing agent, particularly to hydrogen peroxide. Such compounds (1) have the following formula (4): 
[wherein, R3, R4, R5, R11, R12 and R13 each independently represents a C1-6 alkyl group which may have a substituent; R14 and R15 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by a hydroxyl group, a C1-6 alkoxy group, a halogen atom, a C2-7 alkoxycarbonyl group, a carboxy group or salt thereof, a C1-6 acylamino group, an amino group which may be substituted with one or two C1-6 alkyl groups which may be substituted by a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a hydroxyl group or a C1-6 acyl group; benzene rings a1 and a3 may each be cyclocondensed with an aromatic ring; and Y represents an anion].
In the formula (4), examples of the C1-6 alkyl group represented by R3, R4, R5, R11, R12 or R13 include methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, isopropyl, isobutyl and isopentyl groups. R3, R4, R5, R11, R12 and R13 may be the same or different. Examples of the substituent which R3, R4, R5, R11, R12 or R13 may have include sulfonic acid group or salts thereof, cyano group, chlorine atom, hydroxyl group, amino group, alkoxy groups, monoalkylamino groups, dialkylamino groups, trimethylammoniumyl group, oxo group, carbamoyl group, carboxy group and aryl groups.
As R14 or R15, examples of the C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by a hydroxyl group include, in addition to the above-exemplified C1-6 alkyl groups, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 1-hydroxypropyl and 3-hydroxypropyl groups. Examples of the C1-6 alkoxy group represented by R14 or R15 include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentyloxy, hexyloxy, isopropoxy, isobutoxy and isopentyloxy groups. Examples of the halogen atom represented by R14 or R15 include fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine atoms. Examples of the C2-7 alkoxycarbonyl group represented by R14 or R15 include methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, pentyloxycarbonyl, hexyloxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl and isopentyloxycarbonyl groups. Examples of the salt of a carboxy group represented by R14 or R15 include ammonium salts, lithium salts, sodium salts and potassium salts. Examples of the C1-6 acylamino group represented by R14 or R15 include formamido, acetamido, propionamido, butanoylamino, pentanoylamino, hexanoylamino, isopropionamido, isobutanoylamino and isopentanoylamino groups. Examples of the amino group which may be substituted by one or two C1-6 alkyl groups which may be substituted by a hydroxyl group include amino, monomethylamino, dimethylamino, monoethylamino, diethylamino, monopropylamino, dipropylamino, mono(2-hydroxyethylamino, bis(2-hydroxyethyl)amino, mono(3-hydroxypropyl)amino, bis(3-hydroxypropyl)amino, mono(2-hydroxypropyl)amino, and bis(2-hydroxypropyl)amino groups. Examples of the C1-6 acyl group represented by R14 or R15 include formyl, acetyl, propanoyl, butanoyl, pentanoyl, hexanoyl, isopropanoyl, isobutanoyl and isopentanoyl groups.
In the formula (4), the benzene rings a1 and a3 may each be cyclocondensed with an aromatic ring and as such a condensed ring, a naphthalene ring may be mentioned as an example.
In the formulas (1) and (4), examples of the anion represented by Yxe2x88x92 include chloride ions, bromide ions, iodide ions, trichlorozincic acid ions, tetrachlorozincic acid ions, sulfuric acid ions, hydrogensulfate ions, methyl sulfate ions, phosphoric acid ions, formic acid ions, acetic acid ions, perchloric acid ions and tetrafluoroboric acid ions.
The following are specific examples of the direct dye (1) to be used in the present invention:
Compounds having a group of the formula (2) as A: 
Among the direct dyes (1), those represented by the formula (4) can be prepared, for example, by the method described in xe2x80x9cTHE CHEMISTRY OF HETEROCYCLIC COMPOUNDS xe2x80x94THE CYANINE DYES AND RELATED COMPOUNDSxe2x80x94, 54-55(1964)xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cLiebigs Ann. Chem., 107-121(1981)xe2x80x9d.
As the direct dye (1), one or more of the above-exemplified compounds may be used. Alternatively, another direct dye can be used in combination.
Examples of the direct dye other than the direct dye (1) include Basic Blue 7 (C.I. 42595), Basic Blue 26 (C.I. 44045), Basic Blue 99 (C.I. 56059), Basic Violet 10 (C.I. 45170), Basic Violet 14 (C.I. 42515), Basic Brown 16 (C.I. 12250), Basic Brown 17 (C.I. 12251), Basic Red 2 (C.I. 50240), Basic Red 22 (C.I. 11055), Basic Red 76 (C.I. 12245), Basic Red 118 (C.I. 12251:1) and Basic Yellow 57(C.I. 12719); and basic dyes as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 58-2204, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 9-118832, Japanese Language Laid-Open Publication (PCT) No. Hei 8-501322 or Japanese Language Laid-Open Publication (PCT) No. Hei 8-507545.
The direct dye (1) is preferably added in an amount of 0.01 to 20 wt. %, more preferably 0.05 to 10 wt. %, especially 0.1 to 5 wt. % on the basis of the entirety of the composition (after mixing of all the parts when a two-part or three-part composition is employed; this will apply equally hereinafter). When another direct dye is used in combination, the content of it with the direct dye (1) preferably ranges from 0.05 to 10 wt. %, especially 0.1 to 5 wt. % based on the whole composition.
The hair dye composition of the present invention is preferably adjusted to pH 6 to 11, with pH 8 to 11 being more preferred. Examples of the alkali agent to be used for pH adjustment include ordinarily employed ones such as ammonia, organic amines and salts thereof. The alkali agent is preferably added in an amount of 0.01 to 20 wt. %, more preferably 0.1 to 10 wt. %, especially 0.5 to 5 wt. %.
In the hair dye composition of the present invention, an oxidizing agent can be incorporated. In this case, hair dyeing and bleaching can be carried out simultaneously, which facilitates more vivid hair dyeing. Ordinarily employed oxidizing agents, for example, hydrogen peroxide, persulfates such as ammonium persulfate, potassium persulfate and sodium persulfate; perborates such as sodium perborate, percarbonates such as sodium percarbonate and bromates such as sodium bromate and potassium bromate are usable. Out of them, hydrogen peroxide is especially preferred. The oxidizing agent is added in an amount of 0.5 to 10 wt. %, especially 1 to 8 wt. %, on the basis of the entirety of the composition.
In the hair dye composition of the present invention, an oxidation dye can be incorporated further. This incorporation enables remarkable vivid dyeing not attainable by the single use of an oxidation dye. As the oxidizing agent, the above-exemplified ones can be used, with hydrogen peroxide being particularly preferred. Alternatively, an oxidizing enzyme such as laccase can be employed. For the oxidation dye, known developers and couplers ordinarily employed for an oxidation type hair dye can be used.
Examples of the developer include p-phenylenediamines having one or several groups selected from NH2xe2x80x94, NHRxe2x80x94 and NR2xe2x80x94 groups (R represents a C1-4 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group) such as p-phenylenediamine, p-toluylenediamine, N-methyl-p-phenylenediamine, chloro-p-phenylenediamine, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethylamino)-5-aminotoluene, N,N-bis-(2-hydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine, 2-hydroxyethyl-p-phenylenediamine, 2,6-dimethyl-p-phenylenediamine, methoxy-p-phenylenediamine, 2,6-dichloro-p-phenylenediamine, 2-chloro-6-methyl-p-phenylenediamine, 6-methoxy-3-methyl-p-phenylenediamine, 2,5-diaminoanisole, N-(2-hydroxypropyl)-p-phenylenediamine and N-2-methoxyethyl-p-phenylenediamine; 2,5-diaminopyridine derivatives and 4,5-diaminopyrazole derivatives; p-aminophenols such as p-aminophenol, 2-methyl-4-aminophenol, N-methyl-p-aminophenol, 3-methyl-4-aminophenol, 2,6-dimethyl-4-aminophenol, 3,5-dimethyl-4-aminophenol, 2,3-dimethyl-4-aminophenol and 2,5-dimethyl-4-aminophenol; o-aminophenols, o-phenylenediamines, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminophenylamine and hydroxypropylbis(N-hydroxyethyl-p-phenylenediamine); and salts thereof.
Examples of the coupler include 1-naphthol, 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene, 1,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 5-amino-2-methylphenol, 5-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethylamino)-2-methylphenol, 2,4-diaminoanisole, m-toluylenediamine, resorcin, m-phenylenediamine, m-aminophenol, 4-chlororesorcin, 2-methylresorcin, 2,4-diaminophenoxyethanol, 2,6-diaminopyridine, 2-amino-3-hydroxypyridine, 4-hydroxyindole, 6-hydroxyindole, 2,4-diamino-6-hydroxypyrimidine, 2,4,6-triaminopyrimidine, 2-amino-4,6-dihydroxypyrimidine, 4-amino-2,6-dihydroxypyrimidine, 4,6-diamino-2-hydroxypyrimidine and 1,3-bis(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propane; and salts thereof.
As a developer or coupler, at least one of the above-exemplified ones can be used. Although no particular limitation is imposed on its content, it is preferably added in an amount of 0.01 to 20 wt. %, especially 0.5 to 10 wt. % based on the whole composition.
To the hair dye composition of the present invention, a known autoxidation dye typified by an indole or an indoline, or a known direct dye such as a nitro dye or a disperse dye can also be added.
When an anionic component (such as anionic surfactant or anionic polymer) is added to the hair dye composition of the present invention, it is preferred to satisfy the following equation:
xe2x80x83xe2x80x9cIon activity concentration of an anionic component/ion activity concentration of a cationic direct dye (1)xe2x89xa68xe2x80x9d
The term xe2x80x9cion activity concentrationxe2x80x9d as used herein means xe2x80x9cmolar concentration x ionic valencexe2x80x9d
Addition of a polyol, polyol alkyl ether, cationic or amphoteric polymer or silicone to the hair dye composition of the present invention is preferred, because the resulting composition can dye the hair uniformly and has improved cosmetic effects.
In addition to the above-described components, those ordinarily employed as a raw material for cosmetics can be added to the hair dye composition of the present invention. Examples of such an optional component include hydrocarbons, animal or vegetable fats and oils, higher fatty acids, organic solvents, penetration promoters, cationic surfactants, natural or synthetic polymers, higher alcohols, ethers, amphoteric surfactants, nonionic surfactants, protein derivatives, amino acids, antiseptics, chelating agents, stabilizing agents, antioxidants, plant extracts, crude drug extracts, vitamins, colorants, perfumes and ultraviolet absorbers.
The hair dye composition of the present invention can be prepared in a conventional manner into a one-part composition, a two-part composition having a first-part component containing an alkali agent and a second-part component containing an oxidizing agent, or a three-part composition having, in addition to these two components, a powdery oxidizing agent such as persulfate. The direct dye (1) can be incorporated in either one or both of these components of the two-part or three-part composition. The one-part type is applied to the hair directly, while the two- or three-part type is applied to the hair after mixing these parts upon hair dyeing.
No particular limitation is imposed on the form of the hair dye composition of the present invention. Examples include powder, transparent liquid, emulsion, cream, gel, paste, aerosol, and aerosol foam. It preferably has a viscosity of 2000 to 100000 mPaxc2x7s in the stage of application to the hair (after mixing of all the components when a two-part or three-part type composition is employed).
For dyeing the hair with the hair dye composition of the present invention, it is recommended to apply the hair dye composition of the present invention to the hair at 10 to 50xc2x0 C. directly when it is one-part type and after mixing when it is two- or three-part type, allow it to act on the hair for 1 to 60 minutes, preferably 3 to 45 minutes, wash the resulting hair and then dry it.